


Trouble

by cleflink



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1633121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleflink/pseuds/cleflink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tintin and Captain Haddock discuss Tintin's habit of attracting trouble. Slash overtones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for halotolerant

 

 

"I'm going to San Theodoros next week," Tintin told him over lunch. "To visit General Alcazar."

"That addlebrained ectoplasm?" Haddock snorted. "Whatever for?"

Tintin looked amused. "Because he invited me?"

Haddock gave him a look. "The last time we ran into your General Alcazar, you nearly got yourself assassinated by gun runners."

"He's hardly _my_ General Alcazar," Tintin protested mildly, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "And I doubt there are going to be any angry gun runners waiting for me there."

"Blistering barnacles Tintin! That's not the point! We both know Trouble follows you around like a good friend - what's to keep you from getting killed in a dozen messy ways while you're gone?"

Tintin blinked. "You're not coming?" he asked, surprised, and was it Haddock's imagination, or did he look just the slightest bit crestfallen at that thought? 

Ten thousand thundering typhoons.

"So now it's my job to keep you alive, is that it?" Haddock asked, trying to ignore the flutter of warmth rising in his chest like the mellow burn of a good glass of whiskey. "That's a fool's errand, and no mistake."

Only Tintin's expression was still somewhere between dejected and hopeful and Haddock cursed himself four hundred times a fool for always giving in so easily.

"Well?" he demanded, going for irritable and failing miserably. "When are we leaving?"

And Tintin's answering smile made the room feel suddenly, uncomfortably warm, but that was okay. Haddock would just have to make sure to repay the favor later. 

 


End file.
